dungeon_nerds_waterdeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Galin Pariah
Galin Pariah (pronounced Gah-''llon'' or Gah''-lean'') is a wood elf paladin. He is played by Semageon. Description Appearance Personality Biography Background Before the campaign, Galin met Ophelia in Waterdeep. Shortly after, Galin vanished, an occurrence noted by both Ophelia and various people in the Dock Ward. Galin comments that he's been back for "a few weeks" but doesn't have a clear memory regarding the whole situation. He has not discussed this any further. Relationships The Party Galin joined the party after the request of Volothamp to investigate his friend's disappearance. Ophelia Ophelia and Galin are the only two party members to have had any established relationships prior to the campaign's start. Based on a conversation shared, Galin had been unsure previously if Ophelia was alive or not, specifically that he thought she might have drowned. He notes that he doesn't remember much of their meeting, but he recalls her giving him a reading, some of the details of it, and that he took her out to his boat. He explains that he got stuck out at sea and was busy "drowning", hence why he didn't meet her again, but didn't give much detail about what happened. Harborfolk Galin is shown to know and be friendly with various harborfolk throughout the city. He's also been shown to recognize various people working in the Dock Ward, specifically patrons at the Skewered Dragon. Character Information Quests Notable Items * Elven Longbow * Cord-Hilted Rapier * Shield * Big Floppy Hat * Something that jingle-jangles Abilities * Lay On Hands Quotes * "It's quite cool. They have little pictures and all mean something. " (explaining how tarot works) * "Maybe it's not a magic bag." (after saying that a bag was magic - this ended up working) * "I've... never seen a dead body before..." (upon seeing the pile of dead cultist bodes) Trivia * Galin rolled the first two nat20s in the campaign, one for initiative and the next for a longbow attack. * Revealed during the second session after healing Halani, Galin acts at the team's secondary healer and shield. ** He currently has the highest AC of 19 and behaves in combat by prioritizing getting downed party members to safety over fighting or at the least bodily shielding if currently unable. This is ironic, considering he only used a longbow during the first session. * Despite not appearing very wealthy, Galin has shown knowledge about alcohol qualities and was able to determine if a character was legitimately of upper class or not. * Sema noted that Galin looks considerably different from how he did three months prior to the campaign's beginning, most notably his array of thick grey scars, his overall gaunt and sickly appearance, and the strange dullness of his eyes. It hasn't been noted if these changes impact him mechanically. ** Galin appeared to have a 30 foot movement, demonstrated by his maxed out 60 foot Dashed movement as he ran back and forth during the Kenku fight, despite being a Wood Elf.